Surtout ne pas l'étriper
by Feux-follet
Summary: Que croyez-vous qu'il arrive quand on oblige Lily à faire un travail avec James alors qu'elle le déteste cordialement ? La réponse est là !


**Hello ! Chose promise chose due, voici un Os tout beau tout chaud, bonne St Valentin à tous ! ( oui, même les célibataires, on ne sait jamais )**

SURTOUT, NE PAS L'ETRIPER

Lily enrageait depuis un mois. Et son caractère, bien loin de se tempérer, s'enflammait dès qu'elle voyait les deux protagonistes du problème. En effet, elle maudissait Slughorn pour son idée stupide. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu'il préparait des travaux de groupes, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient pût choisir leurs binômes, mais pas cette fois. Et sur qui était-elle tombée ? Sur cet arrogant prétentieux de Potter, comme par hasard ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lui trouvait l'idée génial, au lieu de maudire les potions comme d'habitude. Elle maudissait donc encore plus Potter à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

En parlant du loup, James attendait la jeune fille au coin du couloir. Lui arborait un grand sourire, ce qui faillit provoquer une crise de rage de la part de sa partenaire qui le vit en arrivant. La rage qui montait en elle éclata soudain :

_ Potter ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, t'étais où encore ?

_ Oh ça va Lily, pour une fois que tu prend le temps de me chercher

_ Bon sang, si je ne le tue pas maintenant, je l'étripe à la fin du devoir, pensa la jeune Gryffondor en elle-même.

Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'une fois à la bibliothèque il ne lui poserait plus de problème et se mettrais à travailler, elle en eut pour ses frais. Arrivés là-bas, James se précipita à une table occupée par les autres maraudeurs tout en ayant soin de traîner derrière lui une Lily enragée qui, si Mrs. Pince ne les surveillait pas, aurait hurlé à ameuter l'école entière.

Les maraudeurs, en panne d'inspiration pour le devoir de potion, et profitants de l'absence de Remus, l'élément calme de la bande, s'offrait du bon temps. Et James, ne perdant jamais une occasion, se tourna vers Lily qui travaillait le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Dis moi Lily, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Potter, tu te moques de moi ou tu es sérieux ?

_ Je suis très sérieux !

_ Mauvaise réponse, lança Sirius

_ Exact ! Fais moi signe quand tu voudras bien m'aider

_ Mais je suis là pour toi ma Lily jolie !

_ Je parle des potions imbécile ! S'exclama un peu trop fort la jeune fille

_ SILENCE OU SORTEZ !

En son fort intérieur, Lily maudit une nouvelle personne, Mrs Pince. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller enseigner dans une école pour muets, elle l'aurait eut son silence ! Lily, sachant pertinament que si elle restait une minute de plus, Poudlard allait exploser, prit ses affaires et sortit. James afficha alors une mine déconfite. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer, mais en même temps il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'allait pas rester dans le silence. Sirius remarqua le désarroi de son ami.

_ Alors Jamesie, tu vas t'en remettre cette fois ?

_ Mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas ? J'ai pourtant toutes les qualités !

_ Surtout la modestie, lança Peter en riant

Son humour ne fut apparament pas apprécié car deux regards noirs s'abattirent sur lui. Puis James soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire …

Soudain, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter ses amis. Sirius, moitié-riant moitié inquiet lui demanda :

_ Euh James ? Tout va bien ? Tu as rêvé que Lily disait oui ?

_ J'ai une méga géniallissime idée !

Et sans donner plus d'indications, il sortit en courant, au grand dam de Mrs Pince. James courait comme un fou dans les couloirs, au risque de renverser les autres étudiants. Il arriva enfin dans la salle commune où Lily discutait avec une de ses amies. Il s'approcha d'elle et, coupant sans plus de manière leur conversation, il s'exclama :

_ Lily, j'ai un marché à te proposer !

_ Je t'écoute, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton qui voulait dire '' dégage de ma vue abrutit ''

_ Si tu sors avec moi, je t'aide pour le devoir

La rage qui avait quitté la jeune Gryffondor remonta d'un coup et la jeune fille, sautant sur ses pieds, lui lança :

_ Tu te moques de moi Potter ? J'espère que oui sinon je te jure que ce jour sera le dernier pour toi ! Ce travail on doit le faire à deux, même si je te déteste cordialement ! Alors ne compte pas m'escroquer !

James resta coi. Oui, il avait beau se vanter de beaucoup de choses, il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là ! Alors il décida de changer de tactique et de rôle. Il prit un air désolé et lui dit :

_ Je suis désolé Lily, aller viens, je vais t'aider

_ Encore une chance !

Et les revoilà repartis dans le dédale des couloirs. James ne dit rien mais observe sa ''compagne''. Si elle ne dit rien, elle n'en pense pas moins. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Alors James, sachant qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, l'oblige à se retourner. Mais Lily, bien décidée à ne pas s'en laisser conter, sort sa baguette :

_ Si tu ne tiens pas à être rapidement sur ma liste de victimes, tu arrête tout de suite !

_ Je voulais juste t'embrasser

Et James lui fait les yeux doux tout en lui répondant d'un ton d'enfant qui s'est fais prendre à manger de la confiture en cachette. Lily, bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, s'attendrit. Maudit yeux, maudit Potter, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? James, voyant la jeune fille rougir et, perduadé de son succès, continue son cirque :

_ Ma Lily Jolie, je suis désolé

_ Mon œil oui, pense la jeune étudiante. Dis plutôt que tu aurais voulu que je te laisse faire, imbécile

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son esprit n'est pas d'accord avec elle et dans sa tête retentit :

_ Mais avoue idiote, les papillons dans le ventre et les rougeurs, c'est pas du au froid ni à une gastro, pauvre folle, tu es amoureuse

Mais aussitôt la jeune Gryffondor marmonait en son fort intérieur :

_ Mais oui, amoureuse bien sûr ! Manquait plus que ça ! Je déteste cet idiot alors pourquoi tomberais-je amoureuse ? C'est scientifiquement impossible ( à vérifier quand même )

Mais James s'amusait beaucoup du trouble de la jeune fille. Et, bien décidé d'en profter, il lui demanda :

_ Dis, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre. Maudit Potter, maudit Slughorn, maudite Mrs. Pince et maudit devoir ! Conseil à son intention, ne pas étriper son coéquipier avant la fin du devoir

**Voilà, je vous l'avais promis ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews !**


End file.
